


Back to me

by rivers_and_roads



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Radio Calls, bellarke love confession, technically this is cheating, very minorly anti-becho but no bashing or anything like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 15:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_and_roads/pseuds/rivers_and_roads
Summary: New York's hottest club is: love confession spec fic. This fic has everything. I love you's. Kissing. Radio calls. Echo mentions. Extremely hypothetical and with almost zero context. One-shot. Enjoy!





	Back to me

“Clarke, I’m in love with you,” Bellamy’s gruff voice admitted.

Clarke gasped, tears welling in her eyes. Bellamy’s eyes bored into hers, pleading, begging her to say something, anything. 

“Clarke…” He reached out for her, fingers brushing her wrist. His gaze faltered. “I’m sorry,” he said to the floor. “I’m sorry for – ”

“Don’t be sorry,” Clarke interrupted him. “I waited so long for you to come back. Back to me.” She whispered that last. Bellamy held her gaze steadily.

“I couldn’t have survived without you. I called you. Everyday. On that piece of shit radio.”

Bellamy’s face betrayed his mind flitting through the possibility of daily messages from Clarke.

“What did you say…?” he ventured, as though approaching a skittish animal.

“I didn’t want to upset you, in case you could hear me,” she admitted. “But sometimes, after I hung up…” She seized his eyes. “I told you I loved you,” she whispered.

Bellamy released the breath he’d been holding, palpable relief spread across his face. He drew close to her, invading her space.

“I can’t ever lose you again,” he declared, measuring each word. He brushed the hair away from her forehead. Clarke gave him a tight-lipped smile, the tears still sparkling in her eyes. 

He drew his face impossibly close to hers, his hand cradling the side of her face, his parted lips nearly touching hers. “Please don’t ever leave me again,” he breathed, before softly covering her mouth with his.

Clarke pressed into him as his arms enveloped her. Her lips explored his, tasted him, just as she had dreamed for six years. 

The unwelcome thought of Echo tugged at the back of her mind, but was immediately replaced by the feeling of Bellamy carding his hand through her hair and his tongue begging for admittance into her mouth, a small sound escaping from his throat. She didn’t care, she couldn’t care. She’d held Bellamy’s heart before Echo and all throughout, and now she claimed what was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> This looks...so much shorter typed out than handwritten. But that's what happens when you make absolutely zero attempt at predicting the actual context for this hypothetical love confession. Hope you guys enjoyed! Please gush in the comments. Gushing is my catnip.


End file.
